


Soft Feathers

by NateTheWolf



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Wings, holographic wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: The Doctor wants to show Yaz her new 'invention'.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Soft Feathers

“Yaz! Yaz! Look what I got!”

Yaz looked up from the console to the clearly excitable blonde. She looked over, expecting to see her holding something like a small dragon or robot squirrel, but nothing. She merely had her hands shoved in her pockets and grinned at her, rocking ever so slightly on her heels. “What do you have?”

“Oh, right, still not used to them,” she smiled bashfully. Before her friend could even ask two feathered wings stretched out from her back, a small gust of air hit as they did. Upon closer inspection, after the initial shock, she noticed they were bird wings, a mixture of different shades of browns and white. They reminded her of an owl’s wings.

“Doctor,” she breathed, breaking the silence between them. “What have you done?”

“They’re holographic!” the blonde jumped up giddily, clapping her hands. Her wings even fluttered. “Feel real, look real, are fully functional, but holographic!”

“So, you can take them off?”

Slowly, her wings folded back into her. “Do you not like them?”

“No, I do,” Yaz corrected quickly, noticing a small twitch in her friend’s left wing, almost as if it were happy to hear that itself. “You just said they were holographic, so I’m assuming they can detach if you don’t need them?”

“Yup!”

“Is it painful?”

“Nope!” her wings fluttered slightly and one folded over to her and in front of her face. She smiled at it and stroked the feathers.

“You’re in control of them yeah?” Yaz asked warily as she stepped forward. Suddenly, her right wing stretched out towards her, stopping just an inch in front of her.

“Yeah,  wanna touch? They’re soft!”

Shrugging, and knowing the Doctor wouldn’t give up, Yaz tentatively petted the wing. She paused once she did, staring at it wide eyed. It really was a soft as her friend had said, and life like. “Whoa.”

“Cool right!” the Doctor stepped towards her, yet the wing stayed in place. “Do you want a pair?”

“Um, what?” Yaz stopped petting the feathers.

“Do you want a pair?” she repeated, tilting her head as her wing fluttered slightly back to herself. They weren’t fully folded behind her, but weren’t as stretched out as before.

After a  moment's consideration, Yaz sighed. “How do they work?”

The Doctor grinned and twirled around. Her wing made the gesture to follow as she walked off, explaining to Yaz how they are designed and how to control them. Not that Yaz was paying attention, she was too distracted by the wings attached to her friend. Those lifelike, yet beautiful wings.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something cute I did to distract myself, I was very tired when writing it so it's not too descriptive.


End file.
